Return of Toby
by shoret
Summary: Michael locks everyone in the office on a Saturday and forces them to celebrate their last day without Toby. Rating for drinking. PB/JH On Permanent Hiatus!
1. Of Misconceptions and Imprisonment

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

RoTRoT

Of Misconceptions and Imprisonment

RoTRoT

Pam was the first to enter the office on Saturday morning. Apparently there was a huge stocking problem at corporate, where they were short around 300 reams of cream card stock paper. All of the near by branches were suppose to come in on Labor Day in order to find the reams and get them shipped to corporate, but Michael being Michael decided that there was no way that corporate was going to take away their holiday. He had everyone come in on a Saturday instead. Who would rather come in on a Saturday? Pam sighed and flicked on the lights. She always found it funny that while her life was so vastly different from when she first started working here everything still looked exactly the same. Pretty much all of the same people were here even. Andy and the new HR rep, Holly, were the only new members to the Scranton family, as Michael referred to it. Plus they had only lost Toby. Pam just sat down in her seat when Dwight walked in. "Pam I noticed in the parking lot you were parked on the line of your spot. This is unacceptable so I have written you a ticket and placed it on your window. You need to start respecting the law."

Pam didn't even look up from her computer. "You can't do that Dwight. You don't have the authority."

"False. When a citizen sees a crime being committed he is obligated to bring the criminal to justice." With that said he walked over to his desk and sat down.

By the time Jim made it to the office everyone had arrived except for Michael. "Hey Pam, I got you something." Pam who was on her second cup of really bad coffee looked up at Jim and smiled, "Well first we have one breakfast burrito. We also have a large expertly brewed coffee courtesy of Halpert's Kitchen. Last, but most exciting, a fake ticket for two hundred dollars thanks to Dwight K. Schrute." After he handed her all of his goodies he kissed her upturned face.

"This is why I date you!"

Jim's face fell in a look of fake hurt. "Oh I thought it was because of my award winning personality and witty humor."

Pam looked at him and shrugged while saying in an appeasing voice, "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want it to be."

Jim laughed. "So Dwight tried to give you a ticket? What is that all about?" Pam forgot all about her food and coffee as she launched into the story.

"Oh I know right? He walks in and lectures me about following the law like normal then he says he gave me a ticket. Naturally I disregard it -"

"Naturally"

"- because he can't give tickets. So then he goes on about civic responsibility and I was thinking that if he thinks he can give out tickets then we can too, can't we?"

"Pam you are brilliant." Jim kissed her forehead then walked to his desk. Michael finally entered the office with three large grocery bags.

"Hey Pampers is everyone here?" Michael struggled to get all three bags into his office and deposit them on his desk.

"Yeah everyone's here Michael. Do you need some help with that?"

"No I'm fine Pam." He walked back out of his office and over to the main door. He took out his master key then locked the door.

"Michael what are you doing?" Pam questioned a little nervously.

"I am ensuring that nobody drinks and drives Pam. Safety is a priority." This statement got everyone's attention. Meredith's head immediately came up off of her desk.

"Is there alcohol?" She looked around the room trying to spot it. Michael stood in his spot rocking on the balls of his feet like a child at Christmas.

"Michael what's going on?" Oscar asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah Michael what is all of this about? Why are we locked in?" Pam questioned while moving out from behind her desk.

Michael's face fell as he was assaulted by questions. "Fine! I wanted this to be a surprise but obviously you people won't allow that. I didn't want to ruin the mood of our party -"

"We're supposed to be working Michael, not having a party."

"- I know that Jim but I wanted us to have one last hurrah before all the fun is sucked away by Toby again."

"Wait is Toby coming back?" Holly cut in.

"Yes ok. Yes. Stupid Toby is coming back. I didn't want to tell anybody yet because I didn't want his black cloud over this party. Corporate thinks that our branch needs two HR reps so Toby will be coming back. Now let's just forget about him and party to our last day without him. I bought all of this booze and we won't be leaving this office until it is all gone and we have partied!"

"Michael you can't do that."

"I am the boss Pam. Besides you are all locked in so there! I'll be in my office when you all decide you are ready to party."

"But Michael it's only -" He went to his office followed by Dwight, who slammed his door shut. "- 9."

RoTRoT

Everyone stood around in silence for a little while trying to process what happened. Meredith was the first to come out of her stupor and headed straight for Michael's office where the alcohol was. "What are you doing?" Angela snapped when Meredith reached Michael's door.

"I'm getting a drink. We're all stuck here anyways why not drink?" She went into Michael's office. He visibly perked up and poured her a glass out of one of the vodka bottles.

"Mary Beth makes a good point. I'm gunna get my share before it's all gone." Creed joined the trio in Michael's office and got a glass of whiskey.

"I had better be getting paid for this and there better be a nice red wine. I can't believe I came in for this. I could be asleep in my …" Stanley joined the growing party in Michael's office.

Soon everyone was getting drinks made in Michael's office except for Angela. "I work with a bunch of sinners." She headed to the bathroom as the party moved out of Michael's and into the main office.

RoTRoT

A/N: I have just finished my first chapter of my first Office fic! Yay! Leave me suggestions and I will try my best to incorperate them.


	2. Of Sharing and Plans Set in Motion

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

RoTRoT

Of Sharing and Plans Set in Motion

RoTRoT

Michael and Dwight sat in Michael's office gossiping over what just happened. Michael was already upset that Toby was coming back add to that his party failure and he was depressed. "I just don't get it. Why don't they understand that the fun times we have had these last few months are over now? We all know that when Toby gets back it will be 'Michael you can't say that.', and 'Michael it's not appropriate to take that hilarious photo of Creed in the women's bathroom'. That's all going to be gone. My job here is to inspire and I can't do that with Toby stifling my creativity. I am like the Steve Martin of the office … except I have better hair. Toby is trying to stop me from spreading joy to my friends here; the joy this time being alcohol. I really don't understand why they can't just embrace what I am trying to do here? I guess that is always the curse of the artist." Just as Michael finished talking Meredith came in to get her drink.

RoTRoT

The party had actually been quite a success. Everyone was having a great time. Andy knew quite a few fun games for them to play. First they had played spoons and then they switched to 'I've Never'. They had to stop this game fairly quickly because of the fact that Meredith had to drink way too often. Kevin had pulled out a deck of cards he kept in his desk so Andy suggested that they play 'Kings Cup'.

"Jim it's your turn." Pam giggled from her spot on the floor. Every one in the office was gathered in a circle on the floor around the face down deck of cards.

Jim picked up one of the cards from the middle. "King. Is that the fourth one?" He looked around the circle and counted the kings that were out. "Yep. I guess the games over."

A rumble was heard in the circle. Pam giggled again and looked over at Oscar. "Was that you?"

Oscar, being another one of the light weights, giggled back. "Yeah. I'm really hungry. Does anyone have food?"

Meredith looked around the circle. "I've got the drunchies too. Anyone want to go pick something up?"

"I'll go." Dwight volunteered. He had only had one drink so he was still able to drive. "I will need money though and I will be charging a five dollar fee." There were a few disgruntled mummers around the group. "It is not unfair to ask for payment for my services. How else would you get food?" After Dwight got money from everyone who he was buying food for he headed out the door.

Angela called to him. "Dwight, wait. I'll go with you." She got a few curious looks from everyone else. "I want to make sure that you don't mess up my order." Dwight and Angela left and the party picked back up when Michael recommended playing quarters.

RoTRoT

Jim lead Pam to the break room as the game of quarters started. Pam looked over her shoulder at the game. "Where are we going? Dontcha wanna play?"

Jim looked down at Pam's overly confused face. He laughed to himself at his girlfriend's lack of drinking ability. "Not really. Besides I think you have had quite enough to drink."

Pam plopped into one of the chairs. "But it looks fun."

Jim sat down in the chair next to Pam. "What if I told you that I would make you one of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches and get you a coke."

Pam smiled and nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, please." Jim returned with two sodas, a grape and a coke, and started cooking. "Did you know that you are pretty much the nicest person I know?"

Jim turned around a raised an eyebrow at her. "Now I know you've had too much to drink, Beesley."

A lopsided grin slipped on to Jim's face as Pam glared at him. "I am not that drunk and you are one of the nicest people I know. The only other person that has ever cooked for me is my mom."

"What about all of the pranks we pull on Dwight? Aren't those considered mean?"

Pam cocked her head in thought and scrunched up her face. "No. That doesn't count because it is actually nice of you to only prank him and not murder him. He could drive a … a … well any good person to commit murder."

Jim laughed and kissed the top of Pam's head as he put their plates on the table. "And that thought process is the reason I love you." Pam started eating her sandwich and caused Jim to snort with laughter.

Pam looked up at Jim and asked with a full mouth, "Why are you laughing?"

Jim just shook her head. "You were making noises when you were eating." Pam continued to look at him. "What? You were making yummy noises."

Pam shook her head and continued to eat, still making her yummy noises. Once they were almost finished Pam remembered about their plan for Dwight. "Where is Dwight?"

RoTRoT

Angela and Dwight were both fixing their appearances after there quick stop in their secret room in the warehouse. They got into Dwight's Trans-Am and headed off to get food. "Where are we going to pick up the food?" Angela asked as she looked over a Dwight.

Dwight made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "They want Taco Bell from around the corner. You could get a cheese quesadilla from there if you're hungry."

Angela turned her nose up in distaste. "I guess I'll have to, won't I? Alcoholics have no taste. I can't count on them to do anything right. They can't even pick out edible food."

Dwight grabbed Angela's hand. "The quesadilla's aren't that bad, monkey."

"I'm not Monkey anymore, Dwight. My name is Angela to you now."

Dwight's face fell for a moment before he realized that she hadn't removed her hand from his.

RoTRoT

Dwight sat in the conference room looking out the window at Angela as she ate her quesadilla with Andy. As he was asked the question he faced forward again. "What do I think of Andy and Angela? Well that's simple. He isn't an adequate male for her. She needs someone who can protect her, someone who can use his body as a weapon. Do I have any idea of who could do that?" Dwight face morphed into a self-satisfied smile then went blank again. "No I do not." Dwight abruptly got up and walked out of the conference room.

RoTRoT

Jim and a much soberer Pam ran into Dwight as he was coming out of the conference room. "Dwight. I'm so glad I ran into you."

Dwight looked over to Jim. "What do you want?"

Jim handed Dwight a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you this."

"What is this?" Dwight read the slip of paper. "You are giving me a DUI citation? And you're only charging me ten dollars?"

Dwight scoffed at Jim. "This isn't a joke Dwight. When a civilian sees a crime being committed he must act. You were driving under the influence I expect that to be paid to me by the end of the day."

"I was hardly-"

"I'm sorry, but buzzed driving is drunk driving."

Dwight crumpled the note up into a ball and threw it at the trash can without breaking eye contact with Jim.

Jim followed the progression of the paper wad. "Well that is going to be another ten dollars for littering Dwight." Dwight looked over at his paper ball that lay right outside the garbage can while Jim wrote him another ticket. "I hope you learn to start respecting the law."

RoTRoT

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I swear that for all of my other stories I stick to the updating schedule. This story has been giving me a lot of trouble because I keep running into writer's block and dialogue problems. I want the characters to be perfectly in character and it hasn't been coming easily plus I have been finishing my other stories so this one was shoved to the back burner. Please please please read and review so I have more motivation to finish the story. There should only be one more chapter after this one and I honestly don't know when it will be posted.


End file.
